disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Pixie Hollow Quests
Quests are a fun way to earn new items and usually, learn more about the game. They help give a new take on those tutorials and tend to feature a nice amount of back story as well. Quests can be received from Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Marina, Kit, and Elixa. You may finish multiple quests/steps at once if several tell you to go to the same fairy or do the same task, however, you can only receive one quest per fairy at a time. Most of the quests are for members only but there is atleast one quest per fairy that everyone can do. Elixa's Quests Fireflies *Itchy Wingtip *Winter Wind Sore Throat *Blinking Cough *Rumbly Tummy Ache *Honeycomb Tummy Ache *No Flavor Flu Ladybugs *Sore Antenna Ache *Tingle Toes *Spring Tingle Sore Throat *Dainty Lady Cough *Ticklish Tummy Ache *Buttercup Tummy Ache *Dizzy Dot Flu *Shiver Wing Flu Hummingbirds *Tingling Hum Loss *Itchy Stuffy Beak *Prickly Wing *Autumn Raspy Sore Throat *Sneezy Cough *Purple Feather Tummy Ache *Blueberry Tummy Ache *Hummer Hover Flu *Feather Fall Flu Dragonflies *Shaky Flutter Shutter *Summery Sun Sore Throat *Tail-Twist Cough *Tender Tummy Ache *Meadow Grass Tummy Ache *Flapping Flu *Fading Flu Fawn's Quests Story Quests *A Crack in the Ol' Shell *Bunny Shivers *Croakette's Tongue Twist *Egg Hunt Preparations (Event Only) *Fawn's Skunk Situation *Munchy-Pillar *No-Fire Flies *Tasty Baking (All Fairies) *Thank You from the Heart *Too Many Berries *Warm for the Winter Trade Quests *Catching Zzz's *Fawn's Little Secret *Shoe Shortage *Keeping the Peace Iridessa's Quests Story Quests *Ever Blossom Rescue! *Fussy Fireflies *Getting in Truffle *Iridessa's Color Calamity (All Fairies *Iridessa's Shadow Play *Light-Talent Revue *Playing Talent Games (All Fairies) *Twinkle Twinkle (Part 1) *Twinkle Twinkle (Part 2) Trade Quests *Never Mine Lights *Rare Rainbows *Twilight Glow *Twinkle Tops Kit's Quests Mainland Quests *Mainland Quests *A Delicious Drawing *A Picture of Friendship *A Poem for a Friend *A Soaring Story *A Tree You Can Trust *A Wishing Story *Animal Acting *Be Helpful *Brand New Games *Bubble Business *Bud Hunt *Buggy Feelers *Count the Branches *Counting Rings *Dig It *Dream Story *Fairy Sing-a-Long *Feast Fun *Find a Pinecone *Flappy Facts *Flippy Pixie Dixie *Fluffy Cloud Shapes *Funny Faces *Glowing Compliments *Growing Friendship *Growing to Admire You *Hug a Tree *Leaf Hunt *Leaf Rub *Let's Make Gold *Mainland Twigs *Petal Code *Poor Little Skunk *Rainbow Picture *Shell Quest *Sunbeam Smooch *Talk to the Animals *Talk to the Wind *Time for Tea *Tweet Tweet! *Wave a Wand *Wishing Star *Worm Quest Marina's Quests Story Quests *Help Build the Coliseum! *Safety with Style *Sports Camp Training (All Fairies) *Racing Fashion (Part 1) *Racing Fashion (Part 2) *Train with Fawn *Train with Iridessa *Train with Rosetta *Train with Silvermist *Train with Tink Trade Quests *A Stylish Emergency *Racing Treats Rosetta's Quests Story Quests *Buttercup Bouqet *Flapping Contest *Loony Ladybugs *Lumpy Trouble *Misson: Fashion *More Fashion *Rosetta's Roses (All Fairies) *Spring-Up Perfume *Spring-Up Stuff *Staring Contest *Summerscent Harvest *Talk About Tailoring (All Fairies) Trade Quests *Flower Petal Panic *Seeds for Sorting *Fashion Favors *Rosetta's Perfect Mix Silvermist's Quests Story Quests *Advice for Silvermist *Bubble Treats *Cold Days, Warm Hearts (All Fairies) *Getting Colorful *Making Rain (All Fairies) *Soapstone Overflow *Sculpture Supplies *Stocking Ivy *Stocking Kerchiefs *Teary Trouble *The Bubble Top Slipper Story Trade Quests *A Gift for the Mermaids *Goodnight Candlelight *Playful Pollywogs *Sniffle Supplies Tinker Bell's Quests Story Quests *Fairy Friends Forever (Event only) *Fawn's Fairy Flu *Feeding Flappy *Fluffy Stuff Collection *Girl Stuff *Great Games Challenge (Event only) *Mending Friendships *Petal Exchange *Restocking Tinker's Nook *Sky High Cake (All Fairies) *Sunflower Seed Search *Tea Time for Tink *Tea Trade *Tink Tidies Up *Tink's Wind Widget *Tinker Tool Repair *Tinker with Tink (All Fairies) *Tinker Bell's Tinker Marker *Tinker Bell's Super Shoes *Welcome to Pixie Hollow (All Fairies) Dust Depot Duties *More Mixing Pots *Late Night Light *Mouse Munchies *chilly critter cross External links Disney Online Worlds Wiki: Pixie Hollow Category:Pixie Hollow Online